Love is
by Boyue
Summary: Love is care and devotion you feel for the precious ones around you. -LeeGaa/Oneshot/Dark-


**Naruto and its characters © Masashi Kishimoto**

**LeeGaa. One-shot.**

**This story contains disturbing images and death. Reader discretion advised.**

**--**

**LOVE IS…**

"Gaara, I love you," Rock Lee says with a pathetic grin on his weary face.

The green-clad ninja is devoid of his usual overexcitement. His eyelids are heavy and drag downward. The Beautiful Green Beast looks half-awake. Black bags adorn his face. Rock Lee didn't sleep a minute during his three-day-journey to Sunagakure. All his energy has gone to rest. His dynamic entry isn't dynamic. He doesn't use his Nice Guy pose to greet the Kazekage as he did before. Rock Lee is exhausted. He can't read Gaara's emotionless face. He is tired of not knowing if his most precious person even cares for him. He is worn out by the uncertainty, the doubt, the anxiety he feels as he ponders endlessly if Gaara returns his feeling. Rock Lee loves Gaara with his heart. His heart---that is the source of his torment. If only he didn't have a heart…

Sabaku no Gaara doesn't flinch. Teal eyes observe the coal-colored ones before him. Gaara's arms remain crossed over his chest. He stares down at the Taijutsu jounin.

"You love me?"

"Yes. I do very much, Gaara."

"Prove it."

Rock Lee nods his head. "I will give you my heart."

Gaara's eyes flick and narrow a centimeter. His non-existing brows furrow as he watches the Konoha ninja retrieves a kunai from his back pouch and lifts it over his chest. Rock Lee drives the sharp blade into his flesh. He grits his teeth. He pushes the kunai deeper through his muscles and pulls it downward. He pants. His usual tranquil face twists in inexplicable pain. His chest slits open. Warm blood drips from the gap. Rock Lee tosses his head back. He let out an inhuman grunt. His thick brows knot. The kunai lodges between the exposing muscles. The intricate work of the human body unravels. Rock Lee retracts the kunai with a shaking hand. His eyes roll back. His mouth gapes. Fresh blood darkens his jumpsuit. He steadies his arm with his free hand. He stabs his body with the weapon again. He swings the blade downward. It falls out of his grip. Rock Lee's body goes limp. His knees give out. He falls backward and hits the ground with a thud. His ribcage expands and contracts at irregular intervals. His fingers search the ground, looking for his kunai. His mission is incomplete. He has yet to give Gaara his heart.

Gaara takes a step forward. He towers over Rock Lee, who is twitching slightly as his life source sweeps from his messy wound. Sand hisses and escapes from the gourd. Grains circle Rock Lee. Like a serpent, the sand slithers on top of the Konoha ninja's withering body. It gathers around the chest wound. The sand dips into the gush. Rock Lee cries as the sand seeps through his ribcage and gloves his beating heart. The sand squeezes. Rock Lee jerks. Gaara squints. In one quick motion, the sand whisks Rock Lee's heart out from his body. Rock Lee screams. His voice shakes the earth. Then only the hissing of the sand is present. Rock Lee's twitching stops. The sand shatters his bones. The sand carries the heart up to Gaara and places it cautiously on to his palms. Gaara stares down at the lifeless Green Beast. In death, Rock Lee is more beautiful to Gaara's eyes.

Gaara lifts the heart next to his face. He closes his eyes and caresses the heart against his cheek. He mutters Rock Lee's name over and over. The heart pumps its last drops of blood. It paints Gaara's cheek like cosmetic blush. Gaara presses his lips on the organ. He kisses it and savors Rock Lee's blood.

"He loves me," Gaara repeats to himself, "he loves me."

_Love is care and devotion you feel for the precious ones around you._

Gaara finally feels loved.

**--**

**Boyue's Note: This is the part where I explain myself and mind you, I don't usually explain my work... Well, I don't know why I wrote this. I originally intended it to be a dark but humorous story. But now, it's all twisty and dark and bloody and gross and why the heck did Lee stab himself and why did Gaara rip his heart out. -___-"**

**yggdrasilxxx and I recently discussed how it is rather unlikely for Lee to commit suicide over Gaara. And yet, here Lee ended his life in a weird way. o.o;;**

**The mind of Boyue is a very troubled one. D:**

**12.06.08**

**12:05 AM**


End file.
